


Discoveries

by soongtypeprincess



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bonding, Boys Being Boys, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Policemen in the 1970s, M/M, Playful Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smut, Sneaking Around, bottom!Gene, playfulness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soongtypeprincess/pseuds/soongtypeprincess
Summary: This was his fifth night in Gene’s home, in his bed, and this being a Saturday night after a few rounds of good drink at the pub, they were both quite insatiable tonight.





	Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place post-series. Lots of smut and graphic sex (hooray!).
> 
> I DO NOT OWN THE LIFE ON MARS CHARACTERS!!

Sam was clutching at the wall when Gene moved away from him. He was panting hard, Gene’s cum still warm on his buttock as he knelt on the bed against the headboard. His cheek was pressed against the dark blue paisley wallpaper and he was stroking himself.

He always came before Gene, but Sam wanted to endure his reckless pounding and deep thrusts for as long as possible. Gene, on the other hand, couldn’t wait anymore and he had growled as he pulled himself out of Sam and let his seed shoot onto his lower back.

Sam bit his lip as his mind concentrated on the cum that was slowly oozing down his skin until Gene approached him again and swiped the tip of his tongue across his neck. Sam’s breath hitched as he shot his load and it spilled over his fingers.

When he was spent, he felt a soft fabric of a bath towel glide over his lower back, cleaning up Gene’s mess, and then the towel was handed to him.

Gene nuzzled his nose into Sam’s cheek. “Are you all shagged out now?”

Sam couldn’t help but smile. This was his fifth night in Gene’s home, in his bed, and this being a Saturday night after a few rounds of good drink at the pub, they were both quite insatiable tonight.

“Tired,” Sam replied as he cleaned himself. “Shagged out? I wouldn’t dare be shagged out with you.”

Gene laughed and they shared a kiss as Sam threw aside the towel. He placed his hands on Gene’s cheeks and playfully licked his bottom lip.

“Bloody tease,” Gene said, moving past him and crawling onto the bed to lay on his side. He patted the empty space beside him. “Come here, you.”

Sam slid away from the headboard and laid down as Gene put his arm under him and pulled him closer, and Sam’s face nuzzled against his chest. He felt Gene’s fingertips caress his back.

“Oh, that’s nice, Guv,” he sighed.

“I’ve noticed you like this. Why is that?”

Sam pursed his lips and shrugged. “Not sure. It’s just relaxing.”

“So this is how I get you to relax? Good to know.”

Sam grinned. “The more you know.”

“It amuses me, really."

“What do you mean?” Sam traced the tip of his nose in small circles on Gene’s chest.

“How much you like to be touched. You’re not content unless there are hands on you. Bloody hell, I so much as kiss the top of your head and you melt into a puddle.”

“Perhaps I like the way _you_ touch me. Ever thought of that?”

“Oh? Have I got the magic touch, then?”

“At the risk of inflating your ego, yes.” Sam shifted and raised himself onto his elbow so that he could be eye-level with Gene. He rested his cheek into his hand. “Can I ask a personal question?”

Gene looked at their naked bodies. “Can’t get anymore personal than we are now, Tyler.”

Sam laughed. “You’re right.”

The faint pink that rushed onto Sam’s cheeks as he laughed made Gene smile. “Ask away. I’m an open book.”

Sam licked his lips and reached out and stroked Gene’s arm. “Am I your first bloke?”

“No.”

“Really?” Sam’s eyes widened at the quickness of his reply. “Who was he?”

“It was a long time ago,” Gene said. “You don’t need to know, really. Just a couple of young lads...experimenting. Isn’t that what all blokes do?” He saw that Sam was still holding a shocked expression. “Surprised?”

“Yes,” Sam giggled.

“My turn, then.” Gene grasped Sam’s hand that was stroking him and held it. “Have you sucked cock before?”

Sam bit his lip and hesitated, making Gene laugh.

“Don’t be shy, Sammy,” he said. “I already know you have. I can tell.”

“Why did you ask, then?”

“I shared, so you might as well, too.”

“You didn’t share much, Guv.”

“Maybe there are things you shouldn’t know yet.”

Sam smirked and nodded. “That’s fair,” he agreed. “And yes, I've sucked cock before. And...I like it a lot.”

“Well, I _know_ that,” Gene said, smiling as Sam rolled his eyes away from his gaze. “Next question.”

Sam thought a moment. “Okay,” he said, “where do you like to be touched?”

“Me?” Gene asked. “Anywhere.”

“Yeah, but is there a certain spot on your body that...makes you weak when someone touches it...or kisses it?”

“Ah, one of _those_ spots,” Gene mused. “Let’s see...besides the old todger?”

“That doesn’t count,” Sam said. “Well, it _counts_ , but not in that way.”

Gene pursed his lips and looked away, still thinking. “Nah, I don’t want to tell you.”

“What?” Sam asked in a surprised tone.

“Yeah, not telling,” Gene repeated. “You gotta find it.”

Sam rolled his eyes again.

“Come on, Tyler, you like a challenge.”

“Must be why I like you so much,” Sam muttered, looking away again with a sly grin.

Gene caught him and brought his hand to his lips, kissing it. “What about you, then?”

Sam looked back at him. “Maybe I shouldn’t tell you either.”

“Don’t pout, you child."

Sam sighed. “Well, okay...I didn’t know I had one until I was with this girl.”

“Annie?”

“No, no. Years ago. Anyway, we were fooling around at this party of one of me mate’s and we were in the lav and she knelt down to blow me and, uh…” He paused and cleared his throat. “Well, she _did_ blow me, but every now and then she would stop and kiss me on my hip, and bite it and lick it.”

“Your hip?” Gene asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Yeah, just here.” He placed Gene’s hand on the hollow of his left hip, between the hip bone and his pubic bone.

Gene quickly grazed a finger across his skin as Sam continued, “I couldn’t think straight when she did it. I nearly fell over, my knees got so weak. It almost felt better than the blowjob.”

“Interesting,” Gene whispered.

Sam noticed the mischievous look in Gene’s eyes and groaned, “Oh, Lord. I shouldn’t have told you.”

“Why?”

“Because now I’m in trouble.”

“You sure it’s trouble?”

“Okay, my turn again,” Sam said, trying to ignore the fact that Gene was still stroking that spot on his hip. “When did you know?”

Gene raised his eyes to him. “Know what?”

“That you...you know...” Sam said.

“Fancied you? Wanted to bend you over my desk?”

Sam laughed again. “Yeah, sure. When did you know you wanted to shag me all over the station?”

“Well, I guess--”

“And don’t say it was when you found me cuffed to the bed."

Gene giggled. “No, although, looking back, that was a right treat, I’ll admit. Nah, it was when we went undercover in that pub, remember?”

“Oh, God, I’ll never forget that,” Sam said, shaking his head. “You should stick to policing because you are crap at pouring a pint.” Sam leaned in and gave him a soft peck on the shoulder. “What about that night?”

“When I walked into the kitchen,” Gene said, caressing Sam’s lower back, “and you were in that apron,” He paused to laugh. “And I asked if you needed anything. What I meant was if you wanted a stiff drink before we started, but no, you asked for bloody spices and olive oil.”

Sam hid his face in Gene’s neck as their bodies shook with laughter.

“You were so bleeding adorable!” He put both arms around Sam’s waist and pulled him closer as he lay on his back.

Sam rested his head on Gene’s chest. “All they had was salt, pepper, and grease. What kind of kitchen is that?”

“One you find in a pub! You go to a pub to drink, not to see how many Michelin stars it has! Also, your chicken in a basket, good Lord, Sam”

“Oi! That’s gonna catch on. You watch. Then who’ll be laughing?”

“Me! I will!” He stroked Sam’s hair. “Okay, same question, but to you now. When did _you_ know?”

Sam’s smile faded and he closed his eyes. “It was, uh...at the Gazette...when Reg Cole shot you.”

Gene paused in his caresses. “Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah...I thought--”

“That I was a goner?” Gene interrupted. “Take more than a bullet to bring me down, Sam.”

“When I heard the gun, and saw you drop…” Sam took a deep breath.

Gene noticed that he was getting upset and kissed his forehead. “All right, love, that’s enough of 20 Questions.” 

“Thank you.”

They lay in the dim lamp light of the bedroom, listening to one another’s breathing. Gene placed his cheek against Sam’s forehead and closed his eyes as he held his hand to his chest. He could feel the heat still flushed on Sam's skin as he held him close until he rose from the bed.

“You’re not leaving, are you?” Gene asked.

Sam turned and grinned at him. “Nah, Guv,” he assured him, “just getting a glass of water. You want one?”

Gene smiled, relieved as he shook his head. “I’m good."

“That you are,” Sam said as he walked out of the bedroom.

“Are you hungry?” Gene called after him. “I could make you an omelette.”

“No thanks, Guv."

Gene turned over and laid on his stomach, closing his eyes and thinking about the next round of shagging that would likely commence when Sam came back to bed or when they woke up the next day. He reminded himself to take advantage of the new knowledge he gained about his DI’s weak spot, and wondered how long he could make him cry out in pleasure.

He imagined Sam, lying on his back on the bed as he licked and sucked that special place on his hip, Sam’s fingers gripping his hair, and the desperate noises he could make that would match the intensity of his writhing about on the sheets. Gene could jerk him off as he kissed and bit him, and Sam would respond by screaming his name, begging Gene to fuck him.

His cock twitched and began to stiffen at the thought of holding Sam’s hard cock in his hand, in his mouth.

Gene had been quite surprised when he first laid eyes on it, in all its erected glory, their first sexual escapade being a jerking off session in Lost and Found. Gene had unzipped Sam’s black jeans and pulled down his boxers, and his eyes grew wide when he wrapped his hand around it.

“Bloody hell, Tyler,” he had whispered against Sam’s lips. They both looked down at it, Sam smiling that ridiculously coy smile of his as Gene moved his hand up and down its girth.

He grunted when he suddenly felt Sam’s lips on his lower back. He gave his ass a good squeeze with both hands, and then his lips traveled upward along his spine.

“Ready again, are you?” Gene asked. 

He felt Sam’s lips curl into a smile when they reached his left shoulder. “Just doing a bit of looking. That’s all,” he said in an innocent tone. “Trying to find the Gene Genie’s sweet spot.”

Gene smiled and bit his lip as Sam traced his nose along his skin and felt him nibble his other shoulder. He squeezed his pillow when he felt Sam’s hot breath on his neck, and he gritted his teeth.

Sam’s lips lightly sucked the back of his neck and the tip of his tongue licked the soft nape of skin, and he stopped when he heard Gene utter a soft moan.

He looked down, grinning. “Is that it?” he asked.

Gene nodded and closed his eyes, preparing for the onslaught, knowing that he was now trapped. “Have at it, love."

Sam didn’t waste another second and planted his lips on the nape of Gene’s neck again, kissing him harder and swirling his tongue along the skin.

Gene cried out, louder than what Sam had ever heard before, and the sound made Sam more aggressive. He nibbled his neck and ran his fingers through his hair. He squeezed a handful of blonde locks and pulled, and the pain made Gene’s hand shoot from under his pillow and grasp the mattress.

“Oh, God, Sam,” he gasped. “Ah...fuck...”

Sam had never heard Gene’s voice like this, low, soft, and yielding, but he didn’t let up. He wanted to hear more so he tugged the hair in his hand again and received a louder groan in response. He flicked his tongue across his nape and lowered his lips to the crook of his neck and bit him hard.

Gene’s body suddenly flinched and he arched his back as Sam straddled him, his now firm cock rubbing against his crack.

“Oh my God!” he cried out.

Sam pulled his lips away and smiled. “You sound so sexy right now,” he said, a small laugh in his throat. “I could do this all night just to hear you scream.” He heard another grunt from him and Sam leaned into his ear, still grasping a handful of his hair. “What else can I do to get that from you? Hmm?”

Gene was panting now as he grinded against the bed. “Bite me again,” he replied.

“As you wish.” Sam moved to the crook of Gene’s neck again and licked the spot he had previously bitten before sinking his teeth in once more.

“Arrgh, Tyler! Fuck, yes!”

Sam’s cock was starting to throb and he ceased his biting and pulled back Gene’s head by his hair.

He winced at the pain and squeezed his eyes shut as Sam leaned into his ear again.

“Let me fuck you,” he said in a stern tone.

Gene bit his lip once more, trying to stop his grin, but Sam could see it, could see that Gene was practically begging for it, and although this twist in events surprised him, Sam was going to take full advantage of it while he could.

“Yes…” Gene breathed out.

“Tell me,” Sam ordered, his lips now against Gene’s ear. “Tell me to fuck you.”

Gene wanted to resist, having not been in this position for quite some time, but his legs unconsciously began to spread and he pushed back against Sam’s cock.

“Fuck me, you insufferable bastard.”

He felt relief in his scalp when Sam let go of his hair and he plopped his head onto the pillow as Sam got up and retrieved the bottle of lubricant.

Gene was hoping they had enough left.

Sam got back onto the bed and knelt behind him. “Has it been a while?” he asked.

“Yes, quite,” Gene said, spreading his legs more.

“Don’t worry, Guv. I’ll be gentle...at first.”

“Git,” Gene said, making Sam giggle.

He hugged his pillow again and inhaled as Sam slid in a lubricated finger and pulled it away. He tried to will his muscles to relax and when they finally did after a bit more persuading, Sam's finger slid in deeper. Gene hissed against the pressure and sharp, reminiscent pain that shot up his back.

Sam placed his other hand on Gene’s hip. “Spread your legs more, love,” he said in a gentle voice. “And move yourself back towards me. There you are.”

After a few more pumps with his fingers, Sam applied a generous amount of lube onto his cock and pressed the tip against Gene’s hole. “Tell me to stop any time.”

“I’ll be fine, Sammy,” Gene told him.

Sam’s heart beat with adoration at the trust that Gene was giving him at this moment, and he leaned downward, kissing his cheek before returning to his position. He applied more lubricant to his cock and over Gene’s hole.

He pressed his tip into him and Gene hugged his pillow tighter. When Sam pushed further in, Gene’s lower back muscles stiffened and he grunted at the pressure.

Sam paused in his movement and held Gene’s hips, his thumbs kneading his skin. He pushed further in and he heard him sigh. “Gene, we don’t have to--”

“It’s okay. I want you, Sammy.”

“What can I do to help you relax? You’re tightening up.”

Gene felt him start to pull out, but he stopped him. “No, no, Sam, don’t do that.” He shifted his right knee out more and reached under him to stroke himself. After a brief moment, he nodded. “Okay, go on.”

Sam slowly started to move the head of his cock in and out of Gene’s taut hole and found that his movements were easier. He thrust deeper into Gene and heard him grunt again, but Gene did not stop him.

“Keep going,” Gene said.

“How does that feel?”

“Feels good, Sammy. _You_ feel so good.”

“You feel wonderful,” Sam moaned and pushed deeper in, making Gene cry out again.

Gene continued to stroke his cock and felt the grip Sam had on his hips grow tighter. “Oh, God...yes, love…”

His sighing was sending chills through Sam and he thrust harder into him.

Gene pushed forward with a loud grunt and stopped stroking himself. “Shit,” he cursed as he clutched the side of the bed.

Sam leaned forward, sinking deeper into him, and he nibbled the nape of Gene’s neck as he pounded against him.

“God, Gene, you’re bloody amazing,” Sam groaned against his neck. He thrust more rhythmically against him now and he relished in Gene’s blissful sounds. “I don’t know if I can last long. You are so fucking _tight_.”

“Wait, stop, stop!” Gene suddenly said. Sam started to raise up, but he said, “No, stay there. I’ll move.” He pulled his right knee back again and raised his hips against Sam and arched his back more.

“Are you okay?” Sam asked.

“I will be in a bit,” Gene said. “Go on, Sam.”

“Are you gagging for it, now, Guv?” he purred against his neck. “I would just love to hear you beg more.”

“Sam…”

“Are you about to cum?”

“I’m very close.”

“Is that why you moved around a bit? Does the Gene Genie have another sweet spot?” He thumped his cock hard into him, making Gene shout. “Oh, you do, don’t you?” He knocked into him again, harder.

“Sam!” he cried out, his legs beginning to shake. “Oh, God, please!”

“That’ll do,” Sam said, desperate himself to finish, although he had hoped that this would last longer, but he found that this position was too much for even him.

He raised up onto his knees and gripped Gene’s hips again, and gave him all he had.

The headboard banged into the wall, chipping the print of the paisley wallpaper, and Gene shouted expletives into his pillow as he pushed himself against Sam’s thrusts.

Gene suddenly raised his head and propped himself onto his elbows. “Fuck, yes! Right there, that’s it! Keep going! Oh, Jesus!”

“Good Lord, Guv, you feel so fucking good!”

Their cries mingled as Sam slowed his pace and he pounded Gene in short, deep thrusts.

Gene grunted with every move. “Ah...ah...AH, Sammy! I’m gonna come!”

His body jerked and bucked against Sam, making him spill his load into him as Gene came onto the sheet beneath him.

Sam pulled out of Gene and sat on the edge of the bed as Gene rolled over onto his back. They took a moment to catch their breath and Sam looked back at his spent lover, his mouth open as he breathed deeply.

“You okay?” Sam asked.

He saw Gene nod as he licked his lips and moved his hair away from his face.

“That was incredible,” Sam declared.

Gene laughed and then emitted a tired sigh as he closed his eyes. “I’m bloody starving.”

“You should go make that omelette, then,” Sam said, his back still turned to Gene.

“You just serviced _me_ . _You_ should cook me a meal.”

“I didn’t service you. I _fucked_ you. Fucked you soundly.”

“Don’t get cocky, Tyler.”

“I’m not cooking you anything. What I need to do is take a shower to clean off your mess.”

“Be a good boy and get off me bed and make my omelette.”

“Get stuffed...oh, wait, you just did.”

He felt Gene’s cold foot on his back and he lurched off the bed. “Bloody fucking hell!” Sam shouted.

“Bacon would be nice, too,” Gene said. “Not too crispy.” He didn’t hear a retort. “Sam?”

He opened his eyes to find Sam standing over him, tilting his glass of water he had set on the bedside table.

“You do that and you’re dead,” Gene warned.

“You wouldn’t dare kill me,” Sam challenged him, “not after the rogering I just gave you.”

“Sam Tyler, you put away that water this instant.”

Sam shrugged. “If you insist!”

“That’s not--” Gene then got a face full of cold water and he shot out of bed as Sam stepped away, giggling.

Gene glared at him and picked up the bath towel that was still on the floor and wiped his face. He then looked at the towel and gave Sam a cunning smile. He stepped closer as he twisted it. “You know what a rat-tail is, Sammy-boy?”

Sam’s jaw dropped. “Gene, no! Shit, I’m sorry!” He turned to run, but it was too late. The towel whipped across his bare bottom and he yelped in pain and stumbled into the hallway, leaning against the wall.

Gene twisted the towel again and whipped it near his leg. “Make some toast while you’re down there,” he said, a shrewd smile on his face.

“You bastard!” Sam yelled. “Stop popping me!”

“Brown on one side!”


End file.
